Rachel is Pregnant at Christmas time
by Jessica Rose 121
Summary: Rachel is 2 weeks over due and it is Christmas Eve. well read and find out what happens. I am also dedicating this to my cat that died because of cancer and that picture is my cat just 3 days before she died.


**This story is dedicated to cat just died on January 29, 2013. Her name was Princess Buttercup Nutterbutter Coleman. She died of cancer and she was diagnosed with it in the fall of 2012 and she held in this long. I'm very thankful that she lasted for that long. So this is in recantation of Princess Buttercup Nutterbutter Coleman.**

**Rachel is Pregnant at Christmas time**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: Jessie Coleman**

* * *

Well it was Christmas Eve and Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch and watching Rachel's favorite movie ever. It was very silent in the Hudson house until Rachel broke the silence Finn I am so sorry we could not go back to Lima for Christmas. Finn said Rachel I don't mind you are 42 weeks pregnant and you are 2 weeks overdue I don't mind plus just think next time we go to Lima we will have our baby girl with us. Rachel went oomph wow that was a big kick Finn just sat there giggling and he said maybe the baby wants another cookie besides you have already ate 3 dozen cookies.

Rachel just giggled and had Finn help her off the couch so she could some cookies. When she came back she sat down on the couch with Finn and they finished watching the movie once Rachel was done with the cookies they both kind of snoozed off on the couch. An hour later Finn woke up to a knock at the door so he lightly woke Rachel up and told her that he heard a knock at the door and Rachel thought he was crazy. Finn told her that she should go fix her hair at least while he was helping her up. Rachel shrugged gave Finn a kiss and left to go fix her hair and get some more cookies.

When she came back she saw tons of people in there New York apartment and she looked over at the tree and saw instead of just 3 presents underneath it she saw that it was piled high. When Rachel looked over by the TV she saw Finn, Pukerman, Blaine, her dad, and Burt talking about sports. Then she looked over and saw that Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Mercades, her daddy, and Carole talking about the house. When Carole looked over she saw Rachel standing there at the door way and so Carole walked over there and asked where is my grand baby and Rachel said she is being stubborn she is 2 weeks over due. Then her daddy walked over there and said hay princess how are you doing. Rachel just looked at her daddy and said how would you be if you are 2 weeks over due (raising her voice a little so Finn would hear) because somebody's child does not want to move.

Carole giggled and said Finn was the same way and that makes it 100% a Hudson baby. Finn walked over and gave Rachel a small kiss on her head then he said hay it's not my fault. Then Rachel just looked at him. After she did that she walked over to Quinn, Tina, Kurt, and Mercades. When Rachel got over there Kurt gave Rachel a big squeeze then asked Rachel how she was doing.

Finn saw Rachel and snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss on her head then had Rachel just lean back on him so she could rest. When Rachel was able to relax for a second everybody made their way around the tree to sit down for presents Rachel sat down on the floor and she thought it was crazy because Finn was sitting behind her and Puckerman and Blaine were sitting right next to her on chairs. Everybody got their presents and everybody was laughing at Puck's voice when he is pretending to be Mike every time he would open up a present. Finn was talking to Burt about the chair he built for the baby. Rachel was just resting on Finn until she got this huge kick and her water broke.

Rachel said Finn its coming Finn just sat there confused and Rachel said again Finn its show time! Finn sat there for a second and then he got the idea and he said oh my god its show time. Carole and Burt were the ones giving everybody jobs Quinn, Tina, and Kurt's job was to go get Rachel's hospital bag's from closet that Rachel had together for 2 weeks. Blain's job was to call a taxi to take Rachel and Finn to the hospital. Puckerman just sat there laughing and Rachel was having contractions and she was in pain so she told Puckerman that if he does not help they will use his new car to take Rachel to the Hospital.

Puck's grinne went straight to a frown and helped Finn to the elevator with Rachel. When Rachel and Finn got into the elevator Rachel's contractions were getting more intense and she kept screaming at Finn some things she screamed were Finn Hudson you will never lay your hand on me ever again, Finn Hudson you are an ass whole, and also Finn Fuck you, Hudson. That was all in the elevator when the contractions stopped for a second Rachel had tears in her eyes and she said I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it the pain is really bad. Finn looked at Rachel and said don't be sorry all of these things you are saying is helping our baby come into this world and trust me when she is hear you will probably be happy because all of those words were just because of the pain and it will be all worth it then Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her head before the pain came back. But he talked to late she was already in pain again once they were in the Taxi it was only 10 minutes till they got to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Rachel was 10 centimeters dilated and Rachel told Finn that whatever she says while pushing to him she is sorry and she does not mean it. Then the doctor had her start pushing and Rachel said "I hate you, Finn Hudson you are never going to fucking touch me ever again, Fuck you Hudson Fuck you, Finn Hudson you are a hell of an ass whole" Rachel's eyes just teared up because she was saying all of that but she was also tearing up because it hurt as hell. Finn just stood there with Rachel squeezing his hand so hard it was turning different colors. It took 30 minutes but Rachel hated every moment of it but she was very happy. The doctor went over and she cleaned off the baby and then gave her to Rachel.

Finn told Rachel that she could name there little girl and Rachel named her Shelby Barbra Hudson. Rachel named her Shelby because that was her mom's name and she had her middle name be Barbra because its Rachel's favorite singer's last name. The nurses gave Rachel a pajama and slippers so Rachel gave Shelby to Finn so she could change and walk out there and introduce Shelby to everyone. Rachel was done changing so then she put her hair up into a bun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

** Please tell me what you want to see happen to Finn, Rachel, and Shelby. My goal is to have 20 chapters just to tell what happens in Shelby's life like if Rachel gets pregnant again so please please please review. ;) ;) ;)**


End file.
